When Wind Meets Fire
by Lizzie's-Linkz
Summary: Clove's P.O.V. of the Hunger games and how herself, Cato, Peeta, and Katniss managed to get out of the games alive. The wind keeps the fire going. Clove Wind Katniss Fire
1. Chapter 1

_Drip. Drip._

Stupid water.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. _

Stupid train.

"Ehem" Someone clears there throat from behind me but I don't jump.

_Stupid Escort. _

I turn around slowly. At first I slightly squint, change from a rainy district one to a golden lantern can be quiet the contrast. I don't say a word to her, she is quiet overdone in the platinum gold heels and sequined ball gown. "As you may see, Clove dear, we are now in district one. It won't be long until we reach the capitol! So chin up and find your quarters for the night." I lift an eyebrow at her. She's really testing me right now? I guess that capitol accent hasn't knocked the stupid out of her like I'd hoped. She scurries away from me and back to the kitchen compartment of the train.

Rolling my eyes, I stand up only to bump into the one and only (real) blonde on this damned train.

"Watch it" I growl moving on from Cato quickly.

"I believe you're the one who bumped into me" He retorts quickly.

"I believe" She copies his smart-ass tone " I don't care" She can hear his footsteps behind her and she inwardly groans at this.

"Hey, hey. Only trying to have a little fun" He says innocently putting his hands up, walking beside me. I quicken my pace, he follows suit. I slow my pace, and he does it at that same.

"Annoying bastard" I grumble under my breathe.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." I say in a sarcastically sweet tone that matches the equally sarcastic smile I've plastered on my face. It doesn't last long though because he pins me to the wall. "Classic" I smirk up at him. Damn him for being tall. He smirks back at me.

"What's up with the 'tude?" He attempts a casual tone, though I feel his hands pushing back on my shoulders making it like the walls are pulling me in.

"Let go." I growl. Cato has always been a smart-ass. Even from the day I meant him when I was 5 and he was 8, now I am 15 him 18. That's ten long fucking years of knowing that bastard.

"Why should I?" He leans in close enough for me to feel his breath on my ear.

"I'm not really sorry I have to do this" I say. He pulls his head back for a second letting me see his confused expression before I smirk and pulling my knee up to knee him in the groin. Unluckily he see's my move and holds up my leg against his torso, that damn smirk never leaving his face.

"Thought you could get away that easy, huh Clovey?" He asks with that stupid pet name of his for me. I swear, he does that just to piss me off.

"No" The answer is short, simple, but straight to the point. I wraps my legs around his torso, which catches him off-guard a moment, but a moment is all I need. Both my legs wrap round the bend of his knees and I pull them towards the wall, he catches my move but it's too late because he's already on the ground. After years, and years of learning I know just the right way to pin him down that he can't get free. The bend of my knees are on his knees and my hands forcing his arms down by his forearms pushing all my weight and muscle down.

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

"Coming up with B words are we well I have one for you both b-" Enobaria, one of our mentors is interrupted by Brutus who carefully slaps her own hand over her mouth. She shoves his hand off her own so she can speak again. "I was only going to say bampots." Enobaria smirks showing her gold razors for teeth.

"What's that mean?" Asked Cato.

"Idiot" I say rolling my eyes then look back down at the blonde on the floor.

"Precisely!" Rewards Enobaria.

"Hey!" Cato says defensively, resulting in both females in the room to face palm and shake their heads. Enobaria lifts her head and examines us, us being Cato and I.

"I want her." She states simply.

"I thought we made a agreeme-" Brutes starts calmly.

"Screw agreements, she's my tribute." Enobaria says, making a point of showing her fangs to the overly muscled man behind her. Seeming to know he can't win this fight, he lets it go. The female victor yanks me up from my spot where I am pretty much just kneeling on Cato and drags me to the main train compartment.

"Yeah. Well, um, OW!" I growl as a pull my pony tail out of her reach.

"Don't whine about your precious hair." Enobaria spits.

"It's my brain I was worrying about, don't want to ruin the only intelligent tribute this year." She smirks at my statement.

"You have a mouth on you?"

"I feel this is more of a rhetorical question." Her smirk widens so now the tips of her teeth can show and you can practically feel the pride coming off of her right now.

"We've got a winner!" She yells falling back into the red sofa. Between us is a brown coffee table and I have seated myself on a comfortable red chair. The coffee table has intricate designs patterned into it and the middle is glass, only wood for the outline to hold it all together. I can hear Brutus yelling a remark about how, yeah they do but he's currently with him and I roll my eyes.

"You know your friends in denial? Correct?" I ask.

"Not my friend, ally maybe." She says quickly. "And yes, he always thinks he can win this game though I have more wins than him."

"What game?" The words leave my mouth before I have actually processed them.

"Who can train, or I guess, mentor the victor of the games." She states simply, as if I should already know this, to top it making is casual she is picking at her nails apparently bored already. Game? Is everything just a game? Killing shouldn't be just a game, sure I've killed my fair share of people but I need to save myself. I have no choice. Of course I do not express my feelings, through words or emotions. I smirk at her.

"Trust me I won't let you down."

**_AN: I don't know if I like this yet, I just thought I would post it for now. Let me know what you think. I have a lot of possible plans and ways to take this but this is a fair warning, this IS an ALTERNATE ENDING. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, but you probably already knew that. ;)  
_**


	2. Over breakfast

For awhile I just talked to Enobaria, everything from when I first started training to strategies for the games. She shooed me off to bed around 11 O'clock though.

"Get up, short stack." I heard a, sadly, familiar voice from the other side of my covers.

"Get out." I replied pulling the covers more forcefully over then under me so if he tried to pull them off it would be harder. Hearing heavy steps, not quite sure if they moving towards me or not, I relaxed my grip on the comforter. That instant they pulled from me, flipping me on my back as it unraveled from under me.

"No." He answered smirking. That dumbass was smirking! Thank god I wore sweats (covering black spandex) and a tank to bed instead of just underwear like some of the other girls at the academy. The only reason I know that is because they would talk about it as if it were a good thing.

"Cato! I am going to rip you to shreds and feed you to you-" I'm cut off by the brick wall that jumps on me, pinning me by simply smothering my wrists into the bed. At first I thrash around but then I notice something, his legs are on either sides of my hips, stupid boy.

"Decided to give up, huh Clover?" He smirks down at me, slowly getting closer. It's not that I'm not okay with this, but it's definitely not comfortable. "Remember when we were like this once? Long ago I can almost remember…" He trails off and I can feel myself getting sick at the memory. He smirks down at my disgusted face and grinds his hips on mine suggestively.

That's when decide I'm done with him for now.

"Remember this?" I ask in a sickly sweet tone. I buck my hips into him, taking him by surprise I can see the pleasure but confusion on his face. Not a moment later did I knee him, I got his lower thigh by his knee but that's not exactly where I was aiming… It does throw him off balance though and he goes tumbling off the right side of the bed with a shove from me.

I smirk and sit on my bed, leaning back on my palms. He pouts up at me.

"Now get out, I need to change."

"Aww, can't I stay!" He says acting a like a new trainee at the academy.

"No, now get out." He soon gets up from the floor. I swing my legs over the side of the bed as he walks towards the door. I look over my shoulder at him. "And stop acting like a fucking five year old!"

As I put my hair, what is left from where I haven't braided it, into a pony tail at the back of my head I walk to the kitchen compartment of the train. I took a quick shower and put on the cloths a avox must have left out for me.

It was obvoisly a training outfit, fitted black pants and shirt red lines going down both and on the shoulder there was a patch that said two. To complete the training outfit were black combat looking boots that were made of thick leather.

"Ooh goodness I thought you weren't coming!" Our escort, Orchid, squeaks. She ushers me towards where there is only one seat left and it is by none other than Cato, I groan inwardly refusing to let him know my unhappy reaction to being seat by him.

Enobaria is seated across from me and Brutus is to her right. Orchid sits at the end of the right side of the table, luckily that is the male tribute and victors side so I won't have to deal with her constant badgering.

"Sleep at all?" Enobaria asks nonchalantly though I know she doesn't really care, not yet. Not until it's the night before the games will she actually care if I sleep at all. I am not stupid though so I don't roll my eyes and ignore her as if she were someone else, hell, if she were someone else I would have probably threw my butter knife at her already.

"Fine" I reply shortly, clearly not wanting to make conversation.

"Sorry we had to make Cato wake you, I was busy and Orchid wa-"

"I don't care. You don't need to make excuses" I reply. Enobaria smirks at me from across the table. She doesn't say another word, getting that I'm not really in a mood to talk.

Truth was, I barely slept at all. Not because I am scared of the games, no no that would be some stupid district 12 stunt but because I had nightmares all night. Just replays and replays of _her _dying. Over and over again. When she actually did die it was in front of all the district, they forced everyone to watch as they tortured her and, finally when it was all too much, they killed her.

I remember that day clear as air.

_I look around as everyone has been ordered into the main square by the peacekeepers. They even let us get out of training, which was a bit upsetting because that was my favorite part. _

_There are screams coming from the middle of the large group that makes up most of the population of district two and I go in. Because of my petite size I can easily slip through the crowd with barely any force if any. I look up to see what's going on, almost excited to see if they have any news on the games. _

_It was between Falcon, from four, and Rika here from two. Her real name was Paprika but we all called her Rika for short. _

_I am stunned at the sight before me and stop dead in my tracks. I am on the very inner edge of the huge square now, and no one dares to move me. _

_"M-mom!" I choke. I hate how my voice sounds so weak, so breakable. _

_There in the middle where the peacekeepers are guarding is a white rectangle looking thing. It really isn't white, it is clear made of plastic and big enough for about 3 average district two adults to stand and move around comfortably, but only one is trapped inside. _

_Instantly I know something is wrong. Why would they trap her in this.. this thing!? I try to run up to it but a peacekeeper holds my twelve year old frame easily back. This also frustrates me. Murderous screams come again and I learn their coming from her. _

_At first I don't see them, those little capitol mutations but my eagle eyes catch them soon enough. They look like big bees, not bumble bees those are fat, but actual bees just bigger in size. My gut flips as I remember my mom telling me about them, tracker jackers. _

_They are capitol mutations, bees designed to kill. Just one sting could cause terrible hullisnations but if you reach past the point of about 4 or 5 you are a gonner, dead if you don't get __**immediate **__medical attention. First there are only a few, one or two then they would disappear. _

_I watched hours on end as my mother was tortured in front of the whole district by the little black and yellow mutts. Right when I thought it's okay, she'll be fine, they'd put two more in and cause her more hallucinations. Not once giving her anything to treat it. _

_I could feel the sour thought of the others. How they all wished, almost pleaded they could help. To stop this. Even the peacekeepers eventually had to look down shamefully to the ground. _

_"MOM!" My voice sounded hoarse from the sob that had been stuck in my throat the past hour. I managed to break through the peacekeepers to the place where my mother was being held captive. She was a pedestal then there was the rectangle trap. I saw her figure slowly glide down the glass. "Mom! Please! Don't! I need you, mom!" She looked at me, ugly scars all over her. _

_She looked defeated, in her eyes you could already tell she was long dead before she actually exhaled her last breath. I'd never seen my mother like this before. She was a victor, someone to look up to. Someone who never was defeated, someone who could never be beat. She only showed her emotions to me and my younger brother, Vine named after Akebia Quinata mostly known by Chocolate Vine. _

_Now she was broken, forever unfixable all because of the stupid tracker jackers. No, not the tracker jackers. The Capitol. _

"Clove? CLOVE!" Enobaria snapped her fingers in my face and bared her fangs at me. "You have to pay attention." She scolded. I could feel that my usual emotionless face wasn't on right now, but it soon came back to me. "As I was saying, you two have training today. You have to intimidate them, show them your worthy of being noticed." Cato coughed. "Show them your both worthy of being noticed." Enobaria corrected herself rolling her eyes at the blond tribute.

Enobaria kept talking all through breakfast, everything about training and what to look at. She told us not to overlook the simple things like traps and plants because you never know what will happen in the arena and we are going to be in the capitol in less then 30 minutes but I pretty much blanked out most of it, occasionally picking at the food on my plate.

**_There you have it! The second chapter. This chapter was a get-to-know-Clove chapter. Hope you learned a little more about her, and her past. Please review! Simple as love it! Or like it! To a whole paragraph on how I need to blah blah blah. Tell me. I love input. _**


End file.
